


Loving you

by hazzagasm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.... is like waiting for rain in a drought. Useless and disappointing.</p><p>Harry has always been in love with Louis. He just didn't realise. Louis on the other hand is far gone for the curly haired beauty. Too bad Harry can't run from his feelings, when he gets assigned to help Louis with his grades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you

”Ah, Harry, come on in”, says the headmaster, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. The chair next to it is already filled.

Harry swallows slowly, as he obeys and sits down. “Did I do something wrong?”

The headmaster simply smiles, and Harry tries to subtly eye the person in the chair next to him. The guy is awfully quiet, and he has a stupid, superior smile stretching his lips. Harry doesn’t know his name, but he sure knows who this guy is. This guy is trouble. The one that always hangs around Zayn. Zayn that Harry briefly had a little fling with. This guy has tattoos up and down his arms, and he even has his fucking lip pierced.

“No Harry, you did nothing wrong. But Louis here-“, he makes a hand gesture towards the other boy, “-seems to have some trouble following the rules around here. Also, his grades aren’t among the top ones, let’s just put it like that”, he says, looking a little sternly at Louis.

“Oh come on pal, just say what you really want to say. Harry can take it-“, Louis then looks Harry dead in the eyes, a huge sarcastic smile on his lips, “-I fucked someone in the school bathroom, which apparently is not allowed... also it might have been during class, so yeah, I guess I kind of skipped class to settle my human basic instincts. Oops? And about the grades, he is just being nice. I suck. I really do. But only because I don’t give a flying fuck”, Louis finishes, the last bit directed at the headmaster, as he turns to look at him, with a smile still plastered onto his face. “And you really can’t change that.”

The headmaster leans back in his chair, shaking his head slightly. “I won’t settle for that Louis. Which is why I’ve assigned Harry here to you”, he says, pointing a finger at Harry.

“What?!”, both boys exclaim in unison.

“Assigned me? How? What does that even mean? I mean… I’m busy, you know my schedule. And he is a year above me! I can’t be a tutor for someone who is supposed to know the rules better than I do”, Harry cries, standing up from his seat.

“It’s done, Harry. I’ll be expecting the two of you to work together to make an effort in making Louis' behavior more suitable for school. If _you_ can’t make him change, no one can”, the headmaster says, smiling slightly at Harry.

“You know I’m sitting right here don’t you? You don’t have to talk about me like I’m a child. And I do not need a fucking babysitter, but thanks again for the offer”, Louis says, now standing up too. Harry roles his eyes.

“That’s all really sweet Louis. But I talked to your mother, and we decided that unless you can find a way to pass this semester, she will send you to live with your father for a while, and you won’t be allowed to visit Zayn of course. I think you will find this solution more… your style. I mean, I heard your dad is a military man? He sounds like a handful, so I mean. It’s up to you. And Harry… I’m counting on you”, the headmaster says, waving his hand. “Now get out of my office.”

Harry almost runs out, and sprints down the hall, trying to ignore the other boy calling after him. Shit, shit, shit!

Suddenly he bumps into another person, and falls flat on his ass. He whines slightly, and scrambles on the floor to pick up his things, that he dropped in the fall. When he stands up straight and looks up from the floor, the guy in front of him is holding out one of Harry’s books for him to take. “Here, I’m sorry I ran into you like that. You look like you were in quite a hurry. Are you okay, Harry?”

Harry takes the book, and doesn’t dare to speak. The guy looks worried, but that doesn’t change the fact that this is Zayn Malik. Not someone Harry wants to be looking at or talking to. He can still make Harry’s heart flip inside his body, and Harry hates him for it, but what can you do? Zayn was his first kiss. Probably many people’s first kiss. That’s the problem. Zayn has big commitment issues, and also he is a rough guy with a pretty big temper. Not someone you would want to mess with. Mostly Zayn is chill, but Harry has seen him hand out a few punches here and there. He tries to pretend that it doesn’t make him feel a little hot.

“I’m fine”; he croaks out, not meeting Zayn’s curious gaze.

Zayn puts his fingers beneath Harry’s chin, lifting his gaze from the ground to smile sweetly at him. Then he puts a loose strand of hair behind Harry’s ear with the other, like in some cliché romantic movie. “Hey there beautiful, you gotta be more careful, okay? I don’t want to see you get hurt”, Zayn says, and Harry wants to ask him why he then thought it was okay to break his heart a year ago, but he just bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet.

Zayn leans in and kisses his forehead gently. “You still smell like flowers”, he comments with a smile. Harry feels his cheeks go red, and why is Zayn flirting with him all of a sudden?

“Are you two lovebirds finished, or should I get myself comfortable?” comes a voice from behind Harry. It’s Louis. Harry looks over his shoulder to see Louis… is his mind playing tricks on him, or does he look hurt? Definitely annoyed and impatient, but it looks like his eyes hide a bit of sadness too.

Zayn just smiles and doesn’t look away from Harry. “I’m not sure we’ll ever be finished”, Zayn says, and Harry’s heartbeat starts to increase. “See you later, Harry. And be careful, babe. Don’t fall into the arms of someone else, while I’m gone”, Zayn jokes. At least Harry thinks it’s a joke. His head is spinning and he feels dizzy as he watches the two boys walk away. What the fuck? Did Zayn just call him babe while implying that he shouldn’t be seeing someone else, because that would be upsetting to him? Or was that like all in his head, because it felt fucking real. Also, what is up with Louis?

Harry shakes his head in an attempt at clearing his mind before racing off to his next class. Fucking boys.


End file.
